Paths Traveled
by Kyhryk
Summary: A look into the lives of Undesirable members


**A New Life**

After having read the message in silence the man sighed and realized the inevitable has happened. Deleting the message he accessed his banking accounts on several worlds and transferred everything to three numbered accounts on Ferenginar.

Upon completion he activated a vocal recorder and recorded a message which along with the account information he transferred to a data chip. In silence he slid the chip into a case and placed it in a carry all slung over his shoulder. Despite his impressive size he silently walked down the hallway to the training room where he knew his son would be.

Quietly he leaned against the door frame watching his son practice with his hefty war club and brutish saw toothed war blade. Its moments like this where it's just him and his son that he cherished but years of working as an assassin for the Syndicate and Nausicaan clans meant there were precious few of them and after today there will be no more.

As he glided across the room the young man cut and sliced his way through a variety of attacks before he noticed his father watching him. "Hi dad," while young, only twelve, he is already nearly as tall as his father if some fifty kilos lighter in mass. Walking closer he noticed the concerned look on his father's face, "What is it?"

He stared at his son wishing he didn't have to tell him but he must. "The Syndicate and the clans are coming for me. It's time for us to leave."

He took the news quite well considering the ramifications concerned with what has just happened. "I'll pack my things," is all he said as he hustled off to his room.

After his son left the man walked up to the weapons rack and stared at them. The tales they could spill if they could only talk. Many of the weapons had been in the family for generations while others only a few years. Having lifted a pair of holstered Nausicaan disruptors from their place he buckled them around his waist and cinched the holsters down as he attached more weapons to his person or placed more in the carry all he brought with him.

"Beep beep." His built in desk communicator alerted him to an incoming transmission.

An old, grizzled Orion man appeared on the screen, "Kadrak, you need to leave now. A hit squad is headed to your place and will be there inside a half hour."

"Thank you Vrell."

"Good luck Kadrak. See you in the next life," the transmission ended.

"Good luck to you too old friend," he whispered. Little did Vrell know the next time he checked his account on Ferenginar he will find it one hundred bars of latinum richer or enough to escape from the Orion Syndicate if he wished.

"Dad," his son appeared behind him, "I'm packed." He held up one carry all and a backpack.

"You have everything?"

"Clothes, weapons, and the picture of mom."

"Then we should go, our transport leaves in thirty minutes and it's a twenty minute walk to the space port," he ordered as he pushed himself to his feet he then slipped on a coat and slung his carry all over his shoulder and the two exited their home knowing they would never set foot in it again.

"Hurry, were nearly…" Kadrak started to speak but was cut off by a sledgehammer blow to his back that knocked him to the ground but failed to penetrate the armor plate hidden in his coat. He rolled to his back and after taking a moment to aim while disruptor blasts impacted the ground around him he blew the head off the Orion who shot him and shot a Chalnoth who attempted to raise a rifle to his shoulder. With a grunt he shoved himself back to his feet and ordered his son to keep moving.

"Kadrak," A Nausicaan bellowed as two green Orion mercenaries appeared in front of Kadrak and his son while the Nausicaan stepped out into the road behind them.

"Bellun," Kadrak snarled at the Hi' ought Nausicaan behind him, "So they sent you."

"You know the life we live, you can't leave it alive," Bellun grunted as he stalked forward. Nearly as big as Kadrak Bellun has numerous death knots in his dreadlocks and is a hardened murderer who didn't care who he killed as long as he got paid.

"Kyhryk," Kadrak whispered to his son, "Take my bag and run. I'll meet you on the transport." Like lightning Kadrak shoved his bag into his son's hand while he lifted his right arm up and shot the first Nausicaan in Kyhryk's path. As he drew the second disruptor a sharp pain shoots through his left shoulder from the throwing knife Bellun launched at him. He shunted the pain and managed to blow a hole the size of a melon in the second Nausicaan's chest leaving him dead before he could hit the ground.

"Slick," Bellun taunted as he drew closer, "but not good enough." He sliced Kadrak from shoulder to hipbone as Kadrak dived forward not quite evading the attack and dropped his disruptors in the process.

"I can still kill you," Kadrak gasped. He launched himself forward as he drew a Nausicaan sword from his back and stabbed for Bellun's stomach but it is deflected and a knife flashed for his own stomach. Kadrak pivoted away from the attack but not quick enough to miss the follow up attack. "I always knew you wouldn't go easy," Bellun taunted as he shoved a knife into Kadrak's back where it missed his heart by mere centimeters and twisted it on the withdrawal.

"Kyhryk," he gasped after he fell to his knees.

"I'll find him; where ever you sent him I will find him," Bellun taunted as he kneeled in front of Kadrak, "I'll kill the son just like I killed the father."

"No…you…won't," Kadrak managed to gasp as he began to bleed out.

"Beep…beep...beep," the photon grenade secreted in Kadrak's boot heel armed after he depressed the primer button.

"Frak," Bellun didn't even try to escape as the grenade detonated killing him, Kadrak, and left a crater in the road.

At his father's orders and knowing he would just get in the way Kyhryk sprinted for the transport without looking back. He knew his father; if he said he will be there he will be there no matter how many people he had to kill along the way.

"Father," Kyhryk skidded to a halt at the sound of the explosion. "No," he stammered and started to turn around but steeled himself and continued on to the transport. He knew what the explosion meant, his father's backup plan involved a photon grenade and ensured death of him and whoever killed him.

"Ticket and identification," the Bolian crewman at the entrance ramp requested after he reached the spaceport.

He mutely provided his ticket and identification to the Bolian and he walked down the corridor in silence to his cabin. What now, what do I do when the transport reached its destination were the only things on his mind.

After hours of travel and boredom Kyhryk decided to see what his father placed in the bag. Once he opened the bag he found a set of data chips and a portable computer and a large amount of weapons. A distraction was needed to pass the time so he slipped the first one into the computer to see what it held.

"Hello Kyhryk," Kadrak appeared on the small viewscreen. "If you are seeing this then I am dead and you are on your own for the time being. Don't worry though for when you reach Devallix IV there will be someone waiting for you; a slate grey Caitan by the name of H'rall. He is an old friend and an ally; he will take care of you. You will know it's him by a white crescent shaped scar around his left eye and a hook scar on his chest that runs from his hip to shoulder. Go with him, he will ensure your safety."

"Now there's something important I must tell you son. I wasn't just an assassin; I was an informant for Starfleet Intelligence for over twenty years and have accumulated quite a large amount of data on various criminal elements over the years. It's all on the data chips and you need to give them all to H'rall once you are safe. He will know what to do with them."

The tone of the message changed. "If I know my boss and H'rall they will continue your training allowing you to do whatever you decide to do once you are an adult. All I ask though is that you become a Federation citizen and consider joining Starfleet once you are old enough to do so. It will give you a purpose and a place in the universe. However, no matter what you decide to do you have my blessing," the recording ended.

"I'll honor your wish father, I will one day join Starfleet but I will kill the man who ordered your death," Kyhryk stated with conviction.


End file.
